Monster
by Desiretheworst
Summary: She was their prey, their random diamond in the rough, their blank canvas. Sasuke and Sugetsu would change her world forever. Warning for Violence, Language, Sexual Themes, Pro AnaMia, Eating disorders, Drug use, etc all involving teens. SasuxOC SuixOC
1. Welcome to Hell

The main character will stay anonymous, she has no name, no features, no direct description.  
**Disclaimer:** ©Naruto characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings: **This fic involves strong language, suggestive themes, violence, Pro-eating disorders, bulimia, anorexia, Sexual intercourse, and drugs all involving teens and young adults.  
**Summary:** The new girl, upon her arrival to Witherdale Heights, is taken under the wing and friendship of the two most popular and feared students: Sasuke Uchiha & Suigetsu Hozuki. She falls under their shadows with ditching class, lying, drugs, self-esteem issues, stealing, and exhibiting herself. It's all part of growing up. But will it ever be enough?

Note: First chapters slow, but it set things up.

* * *

**Monster**

Phase I

-Welcome to Hell-

* * *

Monstrous as it appeared, an iron chain link fence was nothing compared to the complex, maze building that it protected. Small bodies patrolled the area, some in groups of three's and fours. Adorned in matching uniforms embellishing their hierarchy status. In the sea of somebodies, an unfamiliar face stormed the campus. Not a person noticed, not a person cared. Why should they? When your a member of Witherdale Heights, its all about "somebodies". Even clad in their matching uniforms, you could decipher who had "it" and who didn't.

The sun was still low in the horizon, still partially clouded by the city towering over the suburbs. It casts an amber glaze over the hilly landscape of the school-grounds. Maybe no one would notice the intruder? No, someone one was efficiently scoping the intruder. His lines curled into a sneer, and his piercing obsidian eyes suggestively targeted her. Gazing from the hill above, his eyes followed her to the south entrance." hn. Fresh meat."

He snapped his head back to his loyal followers. Acting as if nothing had his attention a moment ago but his friends laughing at a group of girls. _This year could be interesting, eh?_

**: ( : : ) :**

The school bells echoed across the vicinity and the student body marched sluggishly toward their classes. It could have been a madhouse, if you didn't know the facility already. Stretching far and wide with six levels, five cafeteria's, and over 1,000 classrooms, 3 libraries, and 4 gyms; Witherdale Heights was a top-grade school. If you think being lucky enough to be excepted is hard, you should see the tuition fee.

"Fresh meat" was lost. She had no clue where any of her classrooms may be. The body of students around her ignored her plea for directions. She was going to be late, she just knew it. There was nothing she could do, no one was going to help her. She was going to be late to her first class on her first da- Room 386 was written in cursive over the glass to the oak door. English literature. She had found her first class, and she was early. The room was almost empty.

Where should she sit? Did this teacher prefer alphabetized seats? She didn't feel like being ignored by any of the three other students that had already taken their spots. She decided to just sit somewhere, in the back. _God it really sucks being here, everyone is so mean._ Letting her head droop, she rested her fingertips on her temples. Her eyes glided over the desk, she expected damage and vandalism; instead a smooth surface looked back at her. _Every-things so nice, and I'm nothing. No one will ever look at me, no one will even acknowledge me! _Footsteps flooded in, just she kept her head low. _I wonder if the teacher will even notice I'm here._

"Yo" She lifted her head, but not removing her digits from her temple. Lean and tall he stood in the basic school uniform, which consisted of a plain white tee, designs where prohibited. A black blazer with the Witherdale Heights emblem, and matching color and material jeans. His hair barely grazed his neck and stacked in the back, glossy, snowy blond. The bluenette's eyes where a jaded purple. " Your in my seat. " Her face almost flushed of embarrassment. Several heads snapped back. The guy's seat she had stolen was smiling at her. " I-I'm sorry, I didn't know where to sit. I-ah.." She clumsily lifted herself from her seat. He lightly laughed, " Yo don't sweat it I was just playing, its cool. You can sit wherever. Kakashi's cool about our seating charts."

She slowly lowered herself back down, several of the previous heads had found something more entertaining than her. He slumped down in a seat next to hers. Never taking his gaze off of her, " Your new right?" _He's still talking to me? _"Y-yea. I'm just going half year. I'll grad then." " No shit." " No shit." They both smiled.

Footsteps neared. A shadow loomed over the bluenette, " Yo, Suigetsu." The bluenette locked gazes with a polished raven-haired guy, before playfully punching him in the arm and scooting over so the raven could share desks with him. " I hope they get another desk tomorrow," The raven sighed before looking past the bluenette, " Hi." she smiled at him. " Hi." She had no idea what the raven's obsidian eyes had in mind for her.

" Okay class, this year I'm going to work you all like dogs. This school might be the most top-rated school in the country but I want those ratings up up UP!" The classroom ceased to hush for the young teacher. Acting in a laid-back demeanor, assuming this was normal and continued talking and writing on the board. Silvery hair lay light and fluffed against his scalp. He had masculine features. Stood delicate. He didn't give a rats ass if the class was paying any mind to him, because he knew that they would still ace anything he could throw at them.

The raven and bluenette giggled and smacked each other around. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. _They are the only two people who have acknowledged my existence today. I wonder if I should say something to them..._ They didn't give her the chance. The bluenette untangled himself from the crowded desk and leaned against hers. " Wanna ditch this joint?" Her eyes filled with bewilderment, " You mean ditch class?" The raven jeered " Come on, we'll have fun. Kakashi won't give two shits," Together the three of them walked right out the door.

" By the way, I'm Sasuke," the raven threw an arm over her shoulder, the other around the bluenette named, Suigetsu. " Your going to enjoy your semester here, and we're going to make sure of it."

* * *

Leave me a review, or a comment **telling me about your experience at a new school, or having a new student. Tell me how it made you feel. **Was it hard making new friends. If you could go back, what would you have changed. Thanks.


	2. The Devil's Paradise

Allright chapter 2 is up, and I've redeemed myself from the writers block.

* * *

The main character will stay anonymous, she has no name, no features, no direct description.  
**Disclaimer:** ©Naruto characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings: **This fic involves strong language, suggestive themes, violence, Pro-eating disorders, bulimia, anorexia, Sexual intercourse, and drugs all involving teens and young adults.

**Summary: **The new girl, upon her arrival to Witherdale Heights, is taken under the wing and friendship of the two most popular and feared students: Sasuke Uchiha & Suigetsu Hozuki. She falls under their shadows with ditching class, lying, drugs, self-esteem issues, stealing, and exhibiting herself. It's all part of growing up. But will it ever be enough?

* * *

**Monster**

Phase 2

-The Devil's Paradise-

* * *

She hoisted herself up the fire escape. Raven and Bluenette following suite. Her hands felt cruded holding onto the rusty bars. Semi-awkward heat rushed to her face. Posse below Most likely was experiencing a spectacular site. Pushing off the heated tension she heaved her chest over the roof. Rays of light usually concealed behind skyscrapers blinded her eyes. It twinkled in al directions. Amber sunlight tingling her cheeks. Lifting her body on-top of the roof she felt she could transcend time.

" breath-taking, " Sasuke whispered. She glanced at his squinting eyes, half hidden behind a raised hand. " We ditch class to come here a lot. Its totally worth it. None of the other kids know about the fire escape. So we don't have to worry about sharing it with anyone." She looked back at the Sunrise.

Suigetsu was goofing on the railing and balancing himself. His shadow danced undereath only casting long shadows, but making his body look even more long and lanky. She smiled at him. He met her eyes and his feet lost their grip from beneath him. He fell backwards. They all laughed.

Sasuke watched her walk to the edge of the roof. He leaned on the railing beside her, Suigetsu following suite. " Encase you haven't realized, We basically own this school. No one gives us shit and gets away with it. This is our school. We run everyone. We don't give a fuck about anyone and as long as your with us, your in good hands. " Her head tilted in his direction, " Now, your one of us. This is our life, in the Devil's Paradise." " But why?" Sasuke's hand slipped down the length of his blazer and pulled out a small box. " Because nothing in life, needs an answer. You just live for today, and don't give a fuck about tomorrow. " He nudged the box suggestively at her, " Here, need one?" Suigetsu reached his arm over her shoulder to take the long, white cylinder from the box. "Thanks, I so needed one."

Studying the entire situation; This morning, she had been a no one. Faces ignored her existence, eyes refused to believe she stood. She was alone. She happen to choose the right wrong seat, with the right wrong guy, who knew the right kind of wrong raven- haired boy that was offering her a cigarette, who had took her to their secret hideout, to see the sunrise that most couldn't see. She was standing on a school's roof, with the school's two most popular guys, skipping class, seeing the beautiful sunrise, and now they were offering her a cigarette. She suddenly let all hesitant fade away, because she wanted to wipe that smug look off both of their faces. Show them that she could do whatever they could throw her way. She wanted friends. She wanted them to like her, even if it wasn't for who she really was.

She lifted the cigarette to her chapped lips, hoping that they couldn't tell she had never done this before. They effortlessly took hits. The smoke polluting the air. She fumbled with the zippo, trying to lite the cylinder. The end erupted in a small and quick vanishing flame. _Here we go._

Fire spread throughout her body. He lungs burnt and twisted. " Hold it in as long as you can, " the bluenette instructed her. Her legs felt weak. Her head felt so high. It hurt. She wanted to gag. To spurt mucus, hack everything up. But her vision blurred and she succumbed to its dark magic. Her vision wiped out.

**: ( : : ) :**

Spurts of laughter hung heavy in the air. Echoing off the building. Careful hands grazed her body."Hey, hey are you alright?" " Yoohoo, hey." Her eyes fluttered open softly. Leaning against the rails she began to giggle. " That was pretty intense, I think I need another hit guys. " Suigetsu gave her a concerned look, and Sasuke sneered slyly. " Yea no shit." She sat there on the roof for what felt like an eternity. Basking in the light, or maybe in their glory. Either way it didn't matter. She never wanted it to end.

**: ( : : ) :**

Missing several classes, she felt a tinge of guilt. This was going to be difficult to find the classrooms tomorrow. Its not like she expected to skip class everyday. No, that would be pushing trains of thought came to an end when the boys called her name. "Do you like tacos?"

Witherdale Heights had an enormous cafeteria for its students. Including a Pizza parlor, Mexican restaurant, and Chinese. The architecture included support beams, sculpted to resemble much of Roman works. Circles of students each belonging to their own cliques gathered to their tables. Chatting and gossiping. She screened the room once or twice, only to find gazes returning hers.

Suigetsu was engorging upon a hard shell taco. Its crunching exterior breaking away, with pieces of chunks of meat, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and sour cream plummeting everwhere. It almost screamed in torture under the pressure of the bluenette's razor blade teeth. "Yea, I like tacos." Sasuke was leisurely throw over the table. He hunched his shoulders and shot her a smirk, " Pink tacos too? " Suigetsu choked on a piece of taco meat. " Pink taco?" she replied. Sasuke jeered, " Yea, pink tacos. Do you like them? Do they make your mouth water? Wanna lick their juices."

She caught on. Uncanny retorting, " Oh you mean, Sideways sloppy joes? Nah Sasuke, I only have one love for meat. That's ball park franks only." Suigetsu was recovering from his spasm and attempting to hold back laughter, trying not to repeat his earlier mistake. The raven slouched in his seat, satisfied and smiling. " Nah, you still take me as a lettuce licker. " Suigetsu made a gesture with his hand before speaking, " Yo, guys I have to go to the bathroom. Mia's calling 5 O'clock. " Sasuke nodded, but she just watched bewildered as he walked away. " Is Mia his girlfriend? " Sasuke up-roared in laughter.

She sat puzzled. He leaned his chair back placing a crossed leg over the table. " Suigetsu doesn't have a girlfriend, that's for sure! Neither do I. To much of a bother. " He was letting the laughter tone in, " Mia, isn't a girl, or a boy. Mia is ya know, short for Bulimia. " She failed at keeping her composure, with her jaw falling to the table. " He's puking up his lunch? " Sasuke shrugged, " I do it too, keeps us fit. Although I prefer Ana, anorexia to Mia. I don't want my teeth to rot!" He cackled. " I'm going to go check on him thought, sometimes he takes it overboard, way overboard. Like puking up acid and blood." the raven paused awaiting her notion, she nodded.

Stares grew stronger and stronger at the lone girl. The two predators had left her unguarded. A hand doinked her shoulder blade. " Hey." Before she could turn, he had already seated himself beside her. The fire on this boys scalp could burn through steel. The gem-like emeralds he gazed upon her with, send a chill down her spine. Causing her to sit up straight. " Hi-uhh." He threw his almost frail looking arm over her, " I'm Gaara. I noticed you were new, and I was wondering if you'd like to join our art club. We're making sand art this year. Are you interested?" She sputtered nonsense. Gaara ruffled his free arm through his bangs, revealing a stunning tattoo above his left eye. His laugh was very smooth. His deep growl was making her glower in pink. " I-I uhhh su-"

Gaara was ripped right out of his chair and tossed aside. Crashing into an inconspicuous student, causing her to drop her plate over Gaara's head. " Leave her alone, she doesn't want to mingle with the likes of you Raggedy-fag! " Although she wouldn't show it, there was sympathy and horror somewhere in her heart. Gaara found his feet, " Fuck you Sasuke! " The raven's eyes sparkled with delight, before enthroning the chair previously taken by Gaara, as his own. Suigetsu returned a few moment later looking warm-faced and worn out. " Shouldn't of eaten three taco's fattass" Suigetsu threw the bird up at Sasuke, grimacing.

* * *

**Have you guys ever done something just to impress someone? Smokes a cigarette or done drugs, or just something stupid. How did it make you feel, what did you do? Leave me a comment telling me about it. Thanks.**

Review thank you.


	3. The Difference Between Raccoons

Hows that for updating, 2 chapters in one night. I'm sorry but i really enjoy writing this story. I hope you do too.

* * *

The main character will stay anonymous, she has no name, no features, no direct description.  
**Disclaimer:** ©Naruto characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings: **This fic involves strong language, suggestive themes, violence, Pro-eating disorders, bulimia, anorexia, Sexual intercourse, and drugs all involving teens and young adults.

**Summary:**The new girl, upon her arrival to Witherdale Heights, is taken under the wing and friendship of the two most popular and feared students: Sasuke Uchiha & Suigetsu Hozuki. She falls under their shadows with ditching class, lying, drugs, self-esteem issues, stealing, and exhibiting herself. It's all part of growing up. But will it ever be enough?

* * *

**Monster**

Phase 3

-The Difference Between Raccoons-

* * *

Over the P.A system, the class bell rang. Informing students to either go to A,B,C lunch, or head back to class. They had A lunch, so it meant separating. Suigetsu blew his snowy hair aside while Sasuke gathered up his plate, untouched; and disposed of it. By dispose I mean toss on the ground, " I'm sorry. " He lazily looked at her. Suigetsu too. " For what?" " Cause, the fun hasn't started yet," Suigetsu yawned. Stretching his arms out, so they criscrossed over yours. The warmth gave you goosebumps. " I've had fun guys. Earlier on the school. That was fucking amazing. "

The raven tossed his head in a circle, until it cracked. " After school, you wanna take the K-stop to the mall with us? " She thought _It would give me a chance to get to know them on a more personal level, hell why not_. " Of course. " " Good, meet us five after at my locker." The boys walked off for their class. She walked about a quarter of a hallway to class, have already got directions from Suigetsu earlier; when she realized. _I dunno where Sasuke's locker is. Dammit! _Dismissing it she continued to walk.

In the corner of her eye she caught something red catching up to her. The inferno was on her heels when she stopped. Causing said to crash into her. " Gahh-" He quickly recoiled, " Sorry. I didn't know you were going to stop." She smiled weakly. Cute, yeah he was, graceful... prolly not. " I'm sorry about Sasuke and Suigetsu, Gaara. " Gaara's face furrowed at the names. " Yea, they're always dicks to everyone who doesn't fit their supioriority complex. Why do you hang out with them-er umm, I mean not saying your inferior or anything. Those guys, the are just "top dogs" in the school division. " She pondered for a moment, " Dimension and Design with Kurenai, room 297?" " What... Oh, oh yea. You have the same class as me? Double period!" He couldn't of sounded more thrilled. She just kept smiling.

" Why, why did he call you Raggedy-fag? " Firecrotch's face sunk. " I-um, used to be best friends with Suigetsu Hozuki, In middle school. And-um..." he stopped walking. She slowly haulted and faced him. He unaudiably mumbled the rest. " Huh? " Gaara glanced around, " In freshman year, I-I got drunk and made out with Suigetsu at homecoming. I mean, i'm not gay, just curious, but soon Sasuke took him under his wing. He told Sasuke that I took his virginity, which is a lie. I assure you. Him and Sasuke, they are pretty tight, everyone acts like they don't. But they know. Sasuke and Suigetsu have a thing for each other. Like friends with benefits. Well, Sasuke got all jealous, and told Suigetsu he couldn't hang out with me anymore. Over The following summer, I thought rumors would die down. Instead, when i came back in the Fall, Sasuke labeled me the raggedy-fag. I get a lot of shit for that. That's why I think your insane, to be a part of his posse. People change, good people. Friends."

She could hear the hurt in his voice. Although, she couldn't find many words to say. They walked into the classroom, and took seats together at a long marble desk. The tension in silence was unbearable. Kurenai, their art teacher, had explained that today would be a free day, just to kick back and sketch doodles. The room was pretty quiet except for a small group of giddy girls giggling, drawing penises and vagina's. She looked at her empty page, uninspiring, empty. Gaara's page was full of life, emotion, and portrayed a family of raccoons hiding in a Christmas stocking, staying cozy in the snow. The youngest raccoon looked happily at the viewer, with big gorgeous baby eyes. They seemed to water with love, and affection. She wanted to reach out to the baby raccoon, and pet its furr, hold it in her arms. So sweet, so innocent, so precious...

" Mother fucking shit! " The raccoon disappeared from her sight. Gaara was ripping the canvas into several pieces. His eyebrows where furrowed and his eyes slanted in rage. " Can't draw anything right, god fuck dammit."_ Cute guy... is fucking insane! _" Gaara, watch the language please," Kurenai didn't even take an eye off of her canvas as she twisted her wrist so delicatly around, causing swirls of paint to flood the canvas. Fire-crotch immediately sighed and took his seat. Crossing his arms and shielding his face from everything. " Are you all right? " She was amazed she got that much into a sentence with her heart pumping the way it was. He rolled his head over and his eyes were soft again, " yea, its just art is hard know? " she just smiled her best fake smile. " I thought it was beautiful. I really like the baby raccoon." He tossed his head back into the abyss his arms created, " They were just going to end up dying in the snow. "

_How could anyone be that deep_? She touched his arm. Causing him to twitch before turning his head back to her, " Someone would of given them a warm home, I'm sure of it. I would of. " Gaara tenderly smiled. " Thank you. " He placed his right hand on hers. It was warm, and bigger, more masculine then most of his body. He bared his teeth through a smile at her, " If you like it so much, I'll draw you another one tonite. " She took her hand away, but his didn't retreat back to his comfort zone. Rummaging through her purse she pulled out her cellphone, " Give me your number, and I'll give you mine, so you can tell me when it's done? " He gave her a sideways glance, one tooth peering out of a smirk.

**: ( : : ) :**

She was so glad that Sasuke's locker was on the other side of the facility. It gave her a chance to protect Gaara from more humiliation. Sasuke's locker was located on the south end of the facility, where she had arrived this morning. Locker: A-314. The raven leaned against his locker, thumbing his zippo loosely. " Where's Sui-" Inhumane vomiting vibrated through the men's restroom across the hall. Both stood in in their silence listening. A red-faced Suigetsu emerged, wiping his mouth. " I forgot to bring mouthwash again. Yuck! " He scurried across the floor and playfully pinned the raven against his locker, " Oh baby, wanna kiss? " The raven almost effortlessly pushed him off, " Nah you smell like shit. Maybe later. " Suigetsu turned to her, " How about it baby, wanna taste of my taco? " She abrupt-ed in laughter. She liked the crude sense of humor they both had.

On their walk to the bus stop. Where the K-stop would take them to Valley Mall, one of the three walls within city limits. Sasuke lit up another cigarette. " Sasuke, buy me a pack would you? I really hate Menthol. " The bluenette have an atrocious look to his cigarette. " Fuck you and your Red's Suigetsu. Its really gross. " She dropped her hands to the raven's pockets and withdrew the pack, carefully taking one and replacing the container. She had no trouble with the zippo this time, but still choked on the smoke a little. It wasn't as bad this time around. " So, what are we doing at the mall? " She took a deep drag and forced herself to hold it. Surging a large light-headedness to rush through her. " We're 'getting' " " Getting what? " " Whatever we want. " She knew what they were talking about.

If she shared one prior dirty secret with them it was this, Stealing. It all started with something small. She would want it, and didn't have the money to get it. Just one small thing. She'd take it. Over a prolonged period it became a habit, and then a lifestyle. " Good, I need some new jeans. I have some rubber bands in my purse if you guys need them. " She was referring to taking rubber bands and wrapping them around the sensors to bust them off, so they could steal the item without the alarm going off. " You actually steal big? Surprise surprise, " Suigetsu said. " Well yea, its easy. " They arrived at the bus stop and boarded.

**: ( : : ) :**

" This is so you, It would make your tits look huge! " Suigetsu held the lacey material up to her. A baby blue fitted camisole, embelished with heart designs, and adorned with white lace. " Do you think? " Sasuke nodded. Suigetsu's smile only widened. She carefully took it in her hands with the other decoys she had arranged. Then proceeded to the changing room. The boys waited outside. Her first thought was that Suigetsu was right, it did make her tits look huge, but it also made her lovehandles show. " Eww, I can't even guys. " Sasuke opened the changing room door and barged in, "Lemme see! " " Eww, is right. Blue is not your color. but it is mine. keep that in mind, would ya? " " You don't even know! It makes me look beastly! I look like a lard-ass! " Suigetsu was all over this, eating it up.

" Well, I have a friend that could help you. She could make anything look amazing on you." She coyly peered at him. Sasuke only rolled his eyes. " Mia," the raven sang out. " Are you serious. Don't you get like fatter if you do that? " Suigetsu leaned an arm over her and whispered in her ear, " Not is you follow Mia's rules! She's the best, trust me. Mia, never lies. Just get the top, and I swear one week, and you'll look better in that top than any girl at school. Promise. " She gazed at her reflection once more, and a voice in her head was triggered, _Just a little bit won't hurt. Just so you can make this top look good. promise. Mia, never lies._ She stuffed the camisole into her bag after changing, and they headed further into the mall.

: ( : : ) :

" You guys, I swear are the best! " The boys exchanged looks with each other, " Why? " " Because, you've saved me from my damnination of school hell for one. You guys are going to introduce me to Mia! Totally made me get a sexy ass top. What else can you guys do? " Suigetsu smiled, " Sasuke, I think its time. " Sasuke looked to full of himself. " Oh it is most definitely time Suigetsu." They both continued, " Makeover. "

They led her into the best department store of the mall. The aroma of perfume, and new clothes polluted the air with its sweet victory. Women, Men, Children, and Teens flooded the place. It was so alive. She felt so alive, sitting there on the stand. The sales rep was applying a coat of eyeliner to her bottom lids, and then liquid to the top. Giving it a deep contrast to her skin. Sasuke watched intentively, while Suigetsu applied bright pink lipstick walking around the ground floor screaming, " OH MY GAWD, I LOVE THIS TOP" and " DAMN HIS ASS IS SO FINE. " Scaring children and adult alike. Just for his own sick pleasure.

" Eyeliner looks really good on you. " She peeked in the mirror, " Really, I think I look like a raccoon with eyeliner. " Sasuke laughed, " A pretty raccoon." She laughed but couldn't help the heat rushing to her cheeks. Good thing the lady applied fake blush, or she'd be busted.

Suigetsu arrived back early laughing and telling them about some gay guy who chased him around the lawn and garden section saying, " Fuck me, your everything I want in a man. You understand! Come home with me and let me shit on your chest!" He looked at her with the freshly applied makeup and licked his lips, " I dunno I'd rather take you home! " _Home, home.... oh shit home! _" Oh shit guys, I forgot to call home! " It was already 8:30pm. She had yet to inform her Grandmother, who she was residing with to finish out the school year, that she was going to be out. Before she could dial home she saw there were 3 text messages:

" _Hey, I just finished the raccoon family again. Can't wait to show you!_ "

" _Hey, Its just me again. I thought you wanted to talk to me when i finished the drawing. How are you_?"

" _I'll talk to you tomorrow then, goodnight._"

Another thing she had forgotten about, poor Gaara. She felt like dirty. She felt dirty with the makeup on. Dirty with the distaste of cigarette in her mouth. She felt like shit. " Dude, guys, I gotta get home, see you tomorrow? " They both embraced her in a hug and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Leave comments in a review and **tell me your own opinion and thoughts on Shoplifting. If you've done it, or have witnessed a friend doing so, how it makes you feel. Thanks.**

Review please.  
Thank you for reading.


	4. Mia

The main character will stay anonymous, she has no name, no features, no direct description.  
**Disclaimer:** ©Naruto characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings: **This fic involves strong language, suggestive themes, violence, Pro-eating disorders, bulimia, anorexia, Sexual intercourse, and drugs all involving teens and young adults.

**Summary:**The new girl, upon her arrival to Witherdale Heights, is taken under the wing and friendship of the two most popular and feared students: Sasuke Uchiha & Suigetsu Hozuki. She falls under their shadows with ditching class, lying, drugs, self-esteem issues, stealing, and exhibiting herself. It's all part of growing up. But will it ever be enough?

* * *

**Monster**

Phase 4

-Mia-

* * *

When the K-stop came to a halt, she jolted down the stairs. Skipping one or two steps along the way. Freezing rain cut at her face as she sprinted down the street and through the neighboring yards. _Wonder if this waterproof eyeliner really works_. She slowed her pace once under the patio porch, fumbling her hands into her purse. Filtering it for the house keys. It was late, it was gloomy, and she just wanted to get inside already. Her hand came in contact with her Eeyore key-chain plush, and she yanked it out of her bag. Almost cutting the door handle with her speed and precision.

She found the house empty. Luckily, her grandmother left her a note. she had left the house early to stay with a friend closer to the hospital for her appointment the following day. _So she won't know I was late, or have to worry_.

**: ( :: ) :**

She dumped her stolen treasures out on the bed. Two baby doll tee's, A pair of designer jeans, assorted makeup, the eyeliner that looked so good on her; which she snatched up when the rep wasn't looking, and the blue lace camisole littered her comforter. She palmed the eyeliner for a moment, remembering what Sasuke has said. About her being pretty. _Just wait, Sasuke_. She brought the blue camisole to her chest and looked in the full body mirror on her door. _Tomorrow it begins, a new me, a better me_. The inner voice was dark and sinister. Sending chills throughout her body.

**: ( :: ) :**

Suigetsu showed her an abandoned restroom on the east side of the school. Ushering her inside. She told herself she was prepared. She wanted this, after all she had to make the camisole hers, only hers. " Remember, Mia will always be there for you. Don't let Mia down." he had been coaching her all morning about this said "Mia." ' Mia doesn't want you to eat alone, she wants to share it with you' which meant Mia wanted you to also purge with her. They entered the stall, Suigetsu supervising everything she was doing. She removed a toothbrush from her purse, he had told her yesterday it was easier than a finger. " Ready?" He asked. She closed her eyes. _Soon you'll be perfect. Mia is here for you._ " Ready! " With those words she plunged the bottom of the brush into her throat. It hurt. She began to gag, nothing came up. " Come on, you can do this. " She tried again. Nothing. Suigetsu sighed. She wasn't going to give up that easily. _Come the fuck on Mia_!

She jabbed her throat with the utensil, and pushed with her abs. The sin had finally emerged from her stomach. Clumps of half digested breakfast erupted and splashed into the Co mode. She couldn't breathe. Suigetsu lifted her hair back. Once again. Stab. Gag. Puke. All the sins Mia hated left her. She felt anew, goddess-like. She laughed holding onto the commode. " How was that? " She lifted her weary body from the crouched position. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight, " Perfect! " She could see the pride in his eyes. He accepted her. He saw her as an equal. Mia was proud of her too. She could feel it. She could see it. However she knew it wasn't perfect. _I'm not perfect, no not yet. But soon_. That blue camisole was only days from being hers, forever.

When they exited the restroom Sasuke was sitting against a set of lockers. He arched his right eyebrow at their presence, " How did it go? " The coy look she gave him widened into a sneer, his lush lips twisting. " I'm officially a friend of Mia. " The raven let his head drift slightly to the right and his eyes rolled too the corners, " I still think you'd get along with Ana better. " With a small grin he flashed teeth, " I'm proud of you. " _You better be_.

It was almost first period, while the group walked the halls. It was to wet to be out on the ground this morning. Murk and mudd dragged along the feet of every student. Some sliding, and some falling. " So my dad's going out of town again. For the month. " Sasuke continued to walk with his glide-like appearance. Suigetsu spoke through chewed nails " Your dad's always going out of town for his "business trips" is the sleaze ever going to stop all of his " Merging " and shit? I mean he already lost your mom over this shit and pissed her off, but he still hasn't learned his lesson? " Sasuke grunted, " Old man won't learn shit. " She refused to be secluded from this matter, " So then, Suigetsu and I should come over tonite." Suigetsu spat nails on a freshman's face, " That's usually what we do. So yea. "

" I'm talking to Zetsu about some dank green. You ever smoked Marijuana?" She liked the way he pronounced it. " Guess I do now. " Sasuke rocked his shoulder against her, " What are we going to do with you little girl. First time toker, tsk tsk." She rolled her eyes. " Tonite then, at my house. Call your Grandma and let her know your going out. You can walk home with Suigetsu. Then meet at my place around five. So _Suiggy_ can show you my castle." Suigetsu let out an annoyed sigh and mocked Sasuke, " Only the largest mansion In West Acre Estates. Not hard to find! " Sasuke pushed the bluenette's face away with his palm.

**: ( :: ) :**

She had skipped most of first, second, third, fourth, and fifth hour yesterday. So she didn't know who was in most of her classes aside from sharing two with the guys, and two with Suigetsu. Which meant she was alone during third period. So far none of the teachers took notice of her absence the day before, _like they cared_. She took a seat next to a incentive looking foreign kid. He had darker hair and side swept bangs. His face was mousy and focused. She must had broken his concentration, because she became the spotlight of it. He leaned towards her. Squinting his eyes, causing worry lines to transfix across his forehead. He gave her a tender smile " Bitch. " She gave him a repulsing look. " Don't act coy with me cunt." " What's your problem?, " She retorted. " You are you Bitch! " She just turned to face the opposite way. Ignoring him. _What the fuck is his problem? _She felt a tap on her shoulder and found a beach blond smiling at her. " Are you going to call me a bitch too? " He shot his eyes to the side and smiled, " Uhm, no. " Returning his gaze on her, " That asshole, that's Sai. He's like foreign and he's not good with our language. So just ignore him. He probably just wants to bone you that's all! "

She glanced momentarily back at Sai who smiled and let out a cat growl while air clawing her. " Umm, ok then. " The tan beach blond laughed, " Yo, I'm Naruto. Someday, I'm going to become famous for modeling. You better believe it! " She tried so desperately to hold her smile. As fake as it was. She was in a classroom of weirdos. Epic weirdos. No one in her third period could relate to her. There was a burnout blond in the back who kept sniffing her sharpie before stabbing her notebook with it. Someone was sleeping the whole period, except for tossing and turning while mumbling about, " Life is so troublesome." Every five minutes. Then a guy with really overgrown caveman eyebrows kept passing her notes with a lotus drawn on it and bubbly handwriting asking her to check the appropriate box. This was hell. She really couldn't take this much more.

Her purse began to vibrate. She opened it up and began to check her phone, still in bag. It was a text from some number:

_**September 22, 2*** 11:45 A.M:**_

_I'm thinking about you.  
~Sleepingwithghosts~_

* * *

She quickly T9'ed a reply.

_**September 22, 2*** 11:45 A.M:**_

_Who is this? Plz tell_

* * *

_**September 22, 2*** 11:46 A.M:**_

_I had a dream about you last nite.  
wanna guess what it was about?  
~sleepingwithghosts~_

* * *

_**September 22, 2*** 11:47 A.M:**_

_ur pissing me off. fuck off. bye._

* * *

_**September 22, 2*** 11:47 A.M:**_

_U were a raccoon  
~sleepingwithghosts~_

* * *

_**September 22, 2*** 11:48 A.M:**_

_Sasuke, shut up lol! how'd you get  
cell? Suigetsu?_

* * *

_**September 22, 2*** 11:48 A.M:**_

_maybe C:  
see you in 10 mins, peace.  
~sleepingwithghosts~_

* * *

_**September 22, 2*** 11:48 A.M:**_

_word _  
this class blows ass_

_

* * *

_

**Have you ever suffered, or had a friend who suffered from an eating disorder? How did it make you feel? Did you/they overcome it? Are you/they still battling with Ana or Mia? Leave me your answers in a review. Thanks.**

Review please.  
Thank you.


	5. Piercing Blue

The main character will stay anonymous, she has no name, no features, no direct description.  
**Disclaimer:** ©Naruto characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings: **This fic involves strong language, suggestive themes, violence, Pro-eating disorders, bulimia, anorexia, Sexual intercourse, and drugs all involving teens and young adults.

**Summary:** The new girl, upon her arrival to Witherdale Heights, is taken under the wing and friendship of the two most popular and feared students: Sasuke Uchiha & Suigetsu Hozuki. She falls under their shadows with ditching class, lying, drugs, self-esteem issues, stealing, and exhibiting herself. It's all part of growing up. But will it ever be enough?

* * *

**Monster**

Phase 5

- Piercing blue -

* * *

Outside the clouds where clustering, and combustion of lightning littered the sky. Yesterday's storm has yet to disperse, and murk littered the halls. She searched the halls for the fiery inferno. She wanted to appolagize in person for not returning his texts. Gaara was no where to be seen. She decided to wait dimension and design, if he wasn't there she'd call him. She was feeling really rotten about it. Gaara was a nice guy. In her moment of thought cold hands wrapped around her eyes. " Guess who. " " Ringo Starr, because no one else can be that lame, Suigetsu. " She removed his hands. Standing akimbo, Suigetsu shot her a toothy grin. " Your going to lunch right? " She nodded and he followed her in step. " Did you give Sasuke my cell? " The bluenette narrowed his eyes, " Uh no. Why? " Her heart began to beat, she could hear it in her ears, and it flooded her body. " He texted me like ten minutes ago. " The bluenette shrugged, " Sasuke has his ways of finding out. He knows all. " She bit her lip.

Sasuke was already at the table when the two arrived. Full tray, nothing touched. Just as the day before. He showed no sign of excitement. No form of acknowledgment. Suigetsu peered around the three of them before muttering something about food, and leaving to stand in line. She seated herself across from Sasuke. The raven's pale hands where combing through his dark locks. He didn't look extremely well. This morning he seemed fine. She wanted to pry, wanted to break the awful silence that pierced and mocked her. " Hey Coon," He spoke raspy. " Huh?" His dark eyes searched hers, " You like that nickname? Coon? I do. From now on I'm going to call you Coon. " She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react. It was something incredibly stupid, and she was out of witty comebacks. " Anyways, don't worry about me. We ditched third halfway through. Went and chain-smoked. Don't worry though I got you something. "

Sasuke pulled a full pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket and tossed them across the table. " I thought you liked mine, so i got you menthols. Don't worry about the money. " Coon smiled brightly. " Awe thanks, I've always wanted lung cancer as a present. " He smiled. " So how about that dream-" " Hey Sasuke, did you tell her yet? " Suigetsu threw his tray down so fast it echoed through the gigantic space. Silence was present again. It came in the form of Suigetsu with a spaghetti noodle hanging from his mouth. Sasuke gave him an annoyed look, then shook his head. " No, I have a mad headache right now. We'll tell her more tonight. I'm ditching the rest of the day, and going home. " With that being said the raven left them behind. Not once looking back. Suigetsu continued slurping noodles. Coon just stared into nothingness. " Ets Okaayy, " Suigetsu's mouth was overflowing with noodles and sauce. He chewed awhile then finally swallowed. " He's not mad at us." " Then whats his deal? " " Nothing, he just hot-boxed himself with cigarettes. Did he give you your pack? " Coon wavered the unopened box in front of the bluenette's fat, stuffed, cheeks. " Here, take one of mine. Menthol is just Blegh sometimes. Try a red after school with me. " " How far do you live from school? " Coon asked. " Mehhh, Not far. "

**: ( :: ) :**

Coon found herself looking more than forward to next period. She had already thought up a good apology. She stormed the hallway, determined. One in class she found Gaara smiling ear to ear at her. His arms where covering a sketch pad with a bow upon it. " Morning! " he exclaimed. Coon lost all previous thought. Of course she had never really been good with keeping her thoughts, especially when other kept her mind off of herself. " I'm sorry about last night. I didn't see the texts til late. " Gaara shrugged. Once seated he crept his chair closer to hers, " I have a surprise for you! " He whipped the sketchbook into her hands. It was a new sketch book, it even had the new book smell. " Look at the first page. " She opened the book carefully, half expecting something to come out and attack her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was exact replica of yesterday's raccoon sketch, except for instead of being in the freezing cold; the raccoon family was hanging from a warm fireplace. " I love it. I really do. Ohhh thanks. " Coon wrapped her arms around the inferno, ruffling his crazy hair. When Gaara smiled, his dimples became prominent. He balanced his chin on his posed arm, " I want you to do me a favor. Yesterday I noticed you didn't draw, well... anything! So I bought you this notebook, and i want you to draw me at least one thing a week. It can be as shitty as a stick figure, or as astounding as the last supper, I don't care. I just want to see your insides." Gaara blushed, " I mean how you feel inside. " Inferno continured to redden. Coon just laughed. " I know what you mean. " " Good, because that's what i meant. "

Kurenai had finally arrived. Under one arm was a large covered canvas, in the other was a steamy coffee mug. " Good morning class, today I'd like to show you a piece of work I started yesterday. She set her mug on her desk, and lifted the canvas over the chalkboard. She unsheathed the covering and there were a lot of awe's and ooh's. Kurenai was a brilliant painter. She had won contests after contests at regional art meets. The painting was dainty, and colorful. Swirls of all sorts of leaves, slowly dying. In a process of seasons. " As you can see in this painting is a piece of abstract and illusion. I'd like for you all to pair in groups of twos. I want you to come up with a cycle of some sort. I want you to paint it with whatever you deem necessary as long as it portrays a cycle of some sort. This will be due by semester end. It will be 60% of your grade, this could make or break you folks. So make sure you choose a partner your going to get along with. Understood?" " Want to make the life cycle of raccoons? " Gaara chortled. Coon laughed. She definitely wanted Gaara to be her art partner, she'd bring in an A for sure. Plus, she really got along with him. She could be herself.

**: ( :: ) :**

" Its not the greatest, but its home. " Suigetsu lead her up a cement staircase to a painted blue suburban home. She took the outside in. Window panes where white, White picket fence, Cape cod shaped house. The whole thing seemed to scream ' ocean side ' " There's nothing wrong with your house. I like it. " Suigetsu smiled. He was right, the walk wasn't to far, and they had a good conversation about how amazing reds are compared to Sasuke's nasty menthol's. Suigetsu opened the screen door, before his hand could grip the doorknob there was an outrage of snarls and howls. When he opened the door two dogs met him baring teeth and growling. " Get the hell down! Get the fuck outa here you muts! Go get on, MOVE! " He easily moved the dogs aside and they retreated to another room. " Pain in the ass they are! MOOOMMMMM I'm home! " No reply. " MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM. " Coon standed awkwardly clutching her purse while he proceeded to scream. " Guess she's not home. Come on my rooms downstairs. " " Is your mom cool? " Suigetsu smiled, " My mom is cool as fuck. She doesn't care what I do, as long as I'm her 'baby boy' forever. I swear I don't know what she's going to do next year when I'm a college! Probably have another kid. " The stairs to the basement where steep, but he had no problem plummeting down them with heavy stomps. His room was dark blue, and random things where posted on the walls. Burnt and mutilated barbie dolls. Band posters. His bed was a mattress on the floor, and it looked as if cleaning was his least favorite thing. There was a bathroom just to the left of the stairs. It smelled strong of cat litter. Which explained the fat, lazy looking orange cat that was sprawling across his bed.

" You don't mind if i get out of these do you? " " Uh, sure. " She tried not to be awkward standing in his room while he stripped down to his boxers and rummaged through his room. " Come on Jeremy! " He pulled a pair of ripped jeans from under the sleeping cat. Disturbing it. She eyed his slender back, bent over fighting with the fat cat. There was dogs barking in the distance, sending the two upstairs into a barking frenzy. He finally retrieved his jeans from Jeremy and without ease slipped them on. He glanced her way. " I don't bite! Come over here already, you look like a statue over there! " She strode across his room and sat next to him on his bed. He pushed the lazy cat off and leaned against his wall, fumbling with a yellow lighter on his nightstand. Lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. " How long have you been smoking? " He pondered momentarily, " Since... I was fourteen. I used to smoke my moms lights, but they were so nasty. She refused to buy me my own pack, because we didn't have enough money. So she just shared her lights with me. And I have to tell you, Misty lights are the most disgusting pieces of shit, ever! "

He flicked the ashes onto his floor. The fat cat had found a new spot in his dirty uniform. She leaned against the wall and glanced his way. He was leaning his head back, letting his nape length hair uncover his ears, and for the first time she realized how many piercings he had. He had three lower piercings, a tragus, and an industrial in his right ear. He opened his eyes and searched her leer. " Thats not the only piercings I have. So, do you have any piercings? " Coon shook her head, " No, I never had the money to get any. " Suigetsu took another deep drag and ashed on the floor again. " You don't need money to get anything done, you just have to have good friends. " His eyes where glossy with growing excitation. Perching his cigarette upon an empty soda can he leaned off his mattress and pulled a box out from under his nightstand. " Look at these. " He handed her the box, which was full of all sorts of sizes of safety pins, needles, and earrings. " I think, " He placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head towards the sunlight steaming through his small basement window, " You should get your eyebrow pierced. What do you think. I won't hurt much. I used to have one, but I took it out after i realized it wasn't me."

" Okay, lets do it. " Coon sat ontop of her knees and leaned forward. Suigetsu took another drag from his cigarette before placing it back on the can. " Alright, lets do this. " He held her chin and placed her head back so he could see. In his other hand he held a ballpoint pen and marked the spot carefully. He let go of her, and reached into the box for a safety pin. He took his yellow lighter and burnt the end. The flames danced over the silver, emitting light between them. When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of the needle, which doesn't say much for him and his views on cleanliness. He returned his hand to her chin, tilting her once again. " Alright, ready... one.... two.." He didn't give her til three, he struck her with the needle fast. She twitched only slightly and bit her lip. The safety pin was through. She didn't bleed much, and he quickly replaced the needle with a curved barbell. " Come on, " He lifted her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. When she met herself, she almost couldn't believe it was her. Coon loved it. It was the very essence of her face, shiny, cold, metal. It made her sneer with admiration. She was becoming more and more. Each new thing bestowed her with being.

: ( :: ) :

It had been nearly half an hour sinse her eyebrow was pierced. Every thought somehow brought her back to it, it and its amazingness. She thought about all the goody goody two shoe girls at school, how they would die for something like this. She would be envied so much tomorrow. She lay sprawled across his bed behind him watching some music video on TV. Suigetsu reached for his cigarettes and lit one, sitting up a little on the bed. He looked back at her, returning his gaze. " Need a hit? " She nodded stretching, and getting ready to sit up and fumble with her purse for the still unopened pack of cigarettes Sasuke has bought her. Suigetsu took a quick deep drag and leaned over her. His hair ticked her face, and for a moment she could smell him, and he smelled good. His lips met with hers, and his gifted tongue parted her lips. While she anticipated his tongue, he breathed into her mouth. The familiar cloudy feeling she had from smoking was intensified drastically. Her head spun and the nicotine rushed through her. Suigetsu returned to sitting, not taking his eyes off her. She was stiff, and staring at him, mouth agape. He laughed and leaned back on her, laying his head on her stomach. " Sorry, your sexy. "

* * *

**Have you ever gotten a piercing without your parents consent? What was it, Did it hurt? Did you parents find out? Let me know.**

And btw, the main character's nickname is coon, but that isn't her name. Its just a nifty little pet name. Besides it gets annoying after awhile with all the "she this" and "her that".

review please.

and could someone refer me a beta?


	6. Green

The main character will stay anonymous, she has no name, no features, no direct description.  
**Disclaimer:** ©Naruto characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings: **This fic involves strong language, suggestive themes, violence, Pro-eating disorders, bulimia, anorexia, Sexual intercourse, and drugs all involving teens and young adults.

**Summary:**The new girl, upon her arrival to Witherdale Heights, is taken under the wing and friendship of the two most popular and feared students: Sasuke Uchiha & Suigetsu Hozuki. She falls under their shadows with ditching class, lying, drugs, self-esteem issues, stealing, and exhibiting herself. It's all part of growing up. But will it ever be enough?

Note: Coon is a nickname given to the main character, it is NOT her name. She HAS no description, she just is. I made her that way so you could relate with her, and her problems. Thank you.

* * *

**Monster**

Phase 6

- Green -

* * *

An alarming buzzing noise filled the air. Suigetsu nearly dropped his cigarette jumping up off the bed. Coon lifted herself onto her elbows, filled with confusion. The bluenette was erratically throwing things around his room, making more piles of secluded clothing, junk, CD's, and garbage. By now a voice was trailing down the stairs, " Hey its me, I was wondering when you guys where going to show up. I got the stu-" He lifted the cordless phone to his ear. " Yo, I'm here, i'm here don't hang up on me. " He looked at her while he was talking, smiling all the while. A low voice buzzed from the phone. " Yea.... yea I know.... No its okay, we were just watching tv waiting... huh...... yea.... we'll be ri-....no shit.... yea... give us ten minutes and we'll be there..... no...no....ummm....noo" by now he was blushing and rummaging his feet through piles on the floor, pestering the sleeping cat. " Okay, bye ... love ya too baby " He made sarcastic kissing noises before hitting the off button and throwing the phone back into the abyss of clothing.

" It was Sasuke, you ready to go? " She immediately got up and lifted her messenger bag around her head. " What else was he talking about? " Suigetsu refused to look up, although she caught his toothy grin peeking from under his bangs. " Oh nothing, just asking me...things. " She wanted to know if these 'things' included the unsuspected kiss he had stole from her only a minute ago. However, even if it was about that, why would Sasuke even ask? "

Ascending the stairs, they could hear the porch door opening and the dogs stirring. " Shut up you fucking douchebags, its me you dumbfucks. Suigetsu are you home honey? I was wonderin-" The tall slender woman stopped dead in her tracks with groceries in hand. She shared the same flat, shiny hair as her son. She was beautiful and young. " Oh, hey mom. This is a friend from school. She's new this year. We're heading to Sasuke's to hangout. You want me to help you with the groceries before we go? " He was already tying his shoes and taking the bags from his mothers hands. She smiled sweetly at him and gave Coon a heartwarming smile. " Hi honey, you can call me mom, I'm everyone's adopted mom. " She wrapped her now free arms around Coon and pulled her into a loving hug. She smelled like rich, if rich is even a smell.

The two dogs curled back onto the couch, satisfied with themselves. Half afraid of the two blunettes screaming them to death. Suigetsu's mom threw her purse on the wing of the couch and headed into the kitchen. Suigetsu had returned from the car, carrying way to many bags at once and trying hard to keep his balance. Coon reached out and lifted half of the baggage from his crumbling form. " Thanks. " He and her put the groceries away before heading out.

" Your mom is really nice. " Suigetsu laughed, " I think she expects grandchildren now. " Coon eyed him coolly, " What do you mean? " He continued to grin. " Your the first girl who's ever been at my house, I think until now that my mom thought i was gay! " Coon laughed. " I thought you where gay! " Suigetsu shot her a look, " What?** Who kissed you back there**? " he was making such a scene, throwing his arms back in the direction of his house, all while walking backwards. Coon laughed. " Was that your first kiss? " She stopped laughing and bit her lips. His toothy grin twisted into a smirk. " Aha, really now. " Coon ran ahead of him laughing. Suigetsu sprinted after her, " Hey, hey wait up you don't know where were going! " He soon caught up with her, mostly because of her fake half-assed sprint. " So was that your first kiss, you can tell me, I won't make fun of you. " " Ummm... my first kiss... with a guy..." The bluenette stopped dead in his tracks. Dumbfounded, raising his eyebrow. " And your calling me gay? " " Its not like that, I was younger, she was a friend, she said we needed to be prepared for when we kiss a guy, that's all! "

" Oh," he muttered. " Still means I'm your first kiss then. " By now the sun was starting to set behind the trees, and the overcast made things even darker. " If you call that a kiss. " She liked messing with him, because he was good at taking jokes. She expected him to kiss her there and then, she kinda wanted him too. Its not that she liked him more than a friend or anything, she just felt like being loved. Instead he just threw his arm over her shoulders. Coon lifted the unopened pack of cigarettes and lit one for her, and him. To share. Not once, did he unsuspected kiss her, but she still felt like he did.

: ( :: ) :

The walk wasn't far, but she felt it lasted hours. They where getting farther and father into the city. Intersections were brimming with traffic, shops lit up for the nightlife. Nothing fazed Suigetsu, he obviously knew where he was going, with turns here, and turns there. He also knew all the shortcuts. Before long they where standing alongside a black iron fence. It was a fancy neighborhood, and the house inside where in the 1.2 million dollar range. Suigetsu took his cellphone from his jean pockets and dialed a number. Cars rushed by, and soon Sasuke's voice was on speakerphone, " Alright hold on. " In a moment the iron bars clicked and swung open. " Thanks. " and he shut the phone. " Which one is it? " She asked. " Look around, and tell me which one you think it is, go on try. " She remembered what he had said in school, about it being the biggest mansion, and something else she couldn't quite recall.

She glanced around momentarily. Looking at the expansive houses and their magnificent landscapes. She was about to give up. That's when she saw it. It screamed Sasuke's house! Now she knew what Suigetsu meant. Gray brick structure, that reminded you of a castle. It was a massive house, slighting sitting on a hill. She walked toward it, Suigetsu laughing the whole way.

She started to race up the steps when someone yanked her back, " No around here. No one used the front door. " Suigetsu pulled her arm around to the garage door. Without warning, barging in. Sasuke was leaning in a chair, one foot perched on a table. His eyes where shut, and he looked peaceful. He brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and squeezed it. " Close the door moron. " Suigetsu kicked the door behind him shut. " What did he have this time? " Suigetsu darted to the raven's side. Sasuke only smiled. " No shit, no shit really, awww yes. " Coon learned over sasuke's shoulder, she felt like she didn't need to be awkward. Suigetsu got away with retarded, why couldn't she. He opened his obsidian eyes and smiled. " Nice, it looks good on you. Suigetsu do it, he's good at that. He did mine. " His smile twisted. Suigetsu was looking through every crook and crannies, " Where is it, I don't want to wait. " Sasuke leaned forward and pulled something from his shoe. Wavering in the bluenette's face.

" Zetsu always comes through, always. " Suigetsu opened a cabinet and took out a blue, long cylindrical tube. He brought it back to the table and sat with them. Sasuke was carefully pouring the weed onto the table, and checking it for something. " No stems, no seeds. Its good. Suigetsu, get it packed. " Suigetsu greedily started packing the weed into the end of the tube. Sasuke leaned back in his chair to flip a switch, and a fan came on. Suigetsu handed him the bong. He declined, " No, her first. " She took the bong and used common sense, she wasn't dense. She knew what it was! Coon took the yellow lighter and lit the green. She inhaled.

After a moment she passed it to Sasuke, holding it in. Letting it burn, like her first time smoking. Sasuke took a hit, then passed to Suigetsu. This went on for two more rounds, but by third round she was laughing to hard to inhale. " You guys, I swear to fucking god there is Styrofoam in my fucking blood right now! I feel like I'm a Styrofoam ball guys! " Sasuke was out of himself. Laughing and almost crying. " Oh my god, Fuck yes, I can feel it toooooo!" " They, they, now hold on a second uhhh, they say that its like a group thing you can feel, ya know, someone says it, and... fuck.... I can't do this! " Suigetsu was off his rocker. " How many hands do i have Coon, how many? " Coon smiled stupidy and breathed out a laugh, " Ten! I'm not stupid! " Sasuke threw his head back in laughter. Suigetsu slammed his fist on the table. " I said hands, not fingers! " Coon laughed.

" Guys, I'm fucking hungry, lets go to taco bell! " Sasuke who was taking another hit stopped and stared at her. He raised his eyebrows. Suigetsu just kept laughing. " No, lets get Arby's melts! " Sasuke shouted. He was holding onto the table and standing. Before clumsily leaning to far and falling onto the table. " Oh my god are you okay, " Coon and Suigetsu where delusional, they couldn't stop laughing. Sasuke was almost crying from laughter. " Who's driving? " Suigetsu pushed on him, " You dumbass your the only one with a license! " " Oh yea right! Fuck where did i put the keys, oh fuck we'll just take my dad's Mazda! "

* * *

Two things. One, Have you had your first kiss, if so how was it, who was it with, was it good, bad, okay? If you haven't had your first kiss, how do you want it to be? Two, Have you ever smoked weed? Peer pressured into, just cause you wanted to? How was it, did you like it, was it a bad experience, are you against it? DO you like the smell of it? Lemme know guys :)

Thanks for reading.

Reviews?


	7. Where Is My Mind?

The main character will stay anonymous, she has no name, no features, no direct description.  
**Disclaimer:** ©Naruto characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings: **This fic involves strong language, suggestive themes, violence, Pro-eating disorders, bulimia, anorexia, Sexual intercourse, and drugs all involving teens and young adults.

**Summary:**The new girl, upon her arrival to Witherdale Heights, is taken under the wing and friendship of the two most popular and feared students: Sasuke Uchiha & Suigetsu Hozuki. She falls under their shadows with ditching class, lying, drugs, self-esteem issues, stealing, and exhibiting herself. It's all part of growing up. But will it ever be enough?

Note: Coon is a nickname given to the main character, it is NOT her name. She HAS no description, she just is. I made her that way so you could relate with her, and her problems. Thank you.

* * *

**Monster**

Phase 7

-Where Is My Mind-

* * *

Sasuke walked around the kitchen three times. He was tweaking and tripping over his own feet. " Ah fuck, there they are! " He greedily swiped a set of keys of the marble counter. Catching his balance her looked at them with his mouth drooping. His dark eyes were glossy. He just stared at them for awhile, before moving one leg behind the other and tumbling onto the kitchen island. As their muscles barely twitched forward, " Nah son, I'm good. " Sasuke's head rolled to the side. He was lying next to an open case of culinary knives. His eyes bulged from their crevices, before rolling off the counter, onto the tile floor. Suigetsu was uttering some nonsense. It seemed as if they were never going to get to Arby's, let alone out of the kitchen. _No matter what I do, or say, nothing matters._ Sasuke shook his head while on all fours, trying to find his senses. Suigetsu kicked him over onto his back. " Come on, I'm hungry. " Sasuke nodded, and took the bluenette's outstretched hand.

Sasuke's father owned two cars, one was for business, one was for leisure. His '_business_' car left an empty spot in the garage. Car present was a sporty black, 2009 mazda rx 8. She of course wouldn't of known this if she hadn't of read the back. She didn't know cars, and if she did know about cars, now wasn't the time to care what model, year, or make the car was. As long as she wasn't the one driving it. Suigetsu opened the passenger door and pulled the leverage up, so she could squeeze into the backseat. Cold leather seats cooled at her warm flesh. She didn't know what a seat belt was, let alone was she going to search for it in the back of the dark car. Then try to confuse herself with pushing the little metal clank into the other metal snap. Oh fuck no. One of Sasuke's long legs was stretched out of the car, pushing the door open. His hands rummaged through the vinyl CD case that hung above. Suigetsu sat shotgun. Everything was moving slow. Slower than the car at standstill. No words could form.

When the brilliant idea finally came to mind, she realized it wasn't going to come out right. "Sas....ke. Have done this before, driven.... drove high... before? " Her voice was slow and slurred. The CD was pushed into the player. He whirled around to her between the seats, his voice was dark, and serious, " You don't need to worry, I'm a really good driver. Better driver high than sober. I promise, don't be scared. " He was looking directly at her, but she felt like she wasn't there. He lifted her hand from her lap, and intertwined pinkies with her, " I swear, as long as your in our hands, you'll be fine. No matter what. Pinky promise. Just smoke a cigarette, it will take the high down a little. " She nodded, and searched her bag for her pack. He started the car around the time she had found them. Exited the garage by the time she lit it. Turned the bin around the rock, that she was sure he would hit by the time she inhaled. And by the time they made it to the road, she realized she would be okay.

Unlike the Sasuke she had seen at school, he wasn't as cold as he seemed. She listened to the two in the front holding on a conversation. Not being rude to each other, not making jokes. She listened closely as their velvet voices echoed in the vast space that was her mind. The street lights passed her, they weren't moving, but the whole world was moving around them. They couldn't possibly be driving. That wasn't possible, life was mearly passing them. The people who passed disappeared in a blur behind them. The shop lights flickered and glowed, dancing in her glazed eyes. Sounds that where so near, where vaguely heard and far away. She flicked her ashes out of Suigetsu's window, and watch them follow the rest of the passing world. _I am infinite._ The clock on the dashboard didn't move, it was going to be 8:34 forever. When she closed her eyes, she found that nothing had changed when they reappeared. As if nothing was ever going to change. The same building she saw, would be there no matter how many times she blinked. _I'm a god. "_If you wake up at a different time in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?*****" Coon listened to his voice embrace and interlock the clogs in her brain. His voice made the clogs move, like clockwork.

Coon leaned between the seats, resting her elbows on the headpieces. Wrapping her fingers delicately around the side. Suigetsu smiled at her, letting the dark smoke seep through his nose. The thrashing music was the only true movement. It flowed past them three. Green, Yellow, Red, it didn't matter, because they weren't the ones moving. They were only the present. The now. Life would guide them, take the wheel and drive. Atl east that's how she felt. Sasuke only steered with his knees. Allowing a free hand to climb up behind her ear and brush her hair to the side. The touch, the flesh touching sent shivers through her brain, rushed through her spine, and made her toes curl. _No one will ever take this from me. No one will take them away. _

_My mind is running just as fast, just as normally would, but the world is slow. How can I think like I normally would, but I can't speak the words I want to say? Why are all my censors gone. I feel like an open book. Everything is bare, and vulnerable. _His fingers still hadn't slipped away, and the red light still hadn't made up its mind. It hadn't decided if it wanted to change, or maybe stay like this forever. _It has a choice, everything and one has a choice. _Sasuke whispered, just a whisper, but it was intensified and ringing through her ears, " Kiss me. " She leaned forward and met his thin lips. Just a peck, a harmless kiss. Suigetsu brought his fingers to her neck just as the smacking noise ended. His eyes where lidded, and Coon kissed him too. Those her eyes where closed, she swore in her head. Because she could feel it. _I can feel him smirking. He's satisfied. _Sure enough when her lashed fluttered she saw the Raven oogling her with his dark prisms. That deviant smirk playing across his lips. _Devil. _

Red had finally made up its mind. It metamorphosed itself into a lush green, blinding the sweet serene darkness that they three had just shared. Sasuke's eyes returned to the asphalt, Suigetsu's to the window. Almost as if it never happened, but it did. It was something, never to be forgotten. Even if they couldn't remember where Arby's was. Even if they forgot what road to turn on. Even if they would of got lost, had not stopped to ask for directions. They would never forget that second. Of pure Euphoria.

**:: ( :: ) ::**

" Five Arby Melts, Two shakes, and A Large Pepsi please. " Sasuke's voice was untouched by the high. " Ham or Roast? " Sasuke considered them for a moment, then read their minds. " Roast, please, and can I get a order of medium curly fries, and some Arby's sauce? " " Your total will be $14.67, please pull around to the window. " They were a town away. Had been driving for 3 hours, to find an Arby's that was only 6 blocks away from Sasuke's house, which they had missed. The highway had been full of traffic, but they didn't care. Time didn't matter. " Ohhh I'm so hungry! " Suigetsu whined. _Were all hungry, but it doesn't matter because you and I will be purging with Mia later anyways. Why eat? What am I Sasuke?_ " Sasuke, Your eating? " He grunted, " Only eat when I have the munchies. "

It was wearing off, as far as Coon could tell. It felt a numb tingling everywhere. They had finished their Melts, and Sasuke stopped to get gas, and let the _Mians_, exercise their sacrifice in the bathroom. Painting the walls in their sinful gluttony. Striding back to the car Suigetsu reached for her hand. " Your coming over tomorrow again right? " He swayed her dangling arm between them. " I'll check my schedule, but yea. What better do I have to do? " " Good. " Sasuke was half in the car, half out. His ass was poking out the door, while his knees where sprawled under him. " Suigetsu, do you know where I put the Amp wire? I want to turn on the Bass. " The bluenette leaned onto the floorboard on the passengers side and palmed the ground, " Here. " He yanked on something, and replugged it into a black box. He smiled at the Raven, who leaned forward and kissed his friend's cheek. " Thanks babe. " _Whether or not Gaara was right, that was just so hott._

**: ( :: ) ::**

" Coon. " She was torn from her trance, half falling asleep from the raging bass, vibrating against her back. " Yeah, " She hollered back. " What exit do I take to get to your house? " " 164. " Traffic had dispersed, and the road was nealy clean of other vehicles. " Wanna know why my dad bought this car? " Coon's heart dropped, _I dunno, but I have the feeling I'm going to find out! _Sasuke revved on the gas, Coon watched as the speedometer raised to 95mph, still going. Suigetsu kept turning around to look at Coon. " Ready? " Suigetsu nodded. Sasuke lifted up the middle console and flipped a switch. Nitroglycerin. The adrenaline raging through Coon's veins couldn't be matched, say if she were being chased by a bear, or skydiving. She remembered what Sasuke had said, about trusting him. She let herself enjoy it. The wind whipping through the windows, cutting at her face. The boys hollering, and Suigetsu leaning out the window. " Oh shit! " Sasuke flipped the switch back down, and slowed the car. " Wait wha-" That's when Coon heard the siren.

* * *

Have You ever had an moment of infinite carnation? Where you felt you were everything, and nothing? A god? On top of the world? How did it feel? Why did you feel this way? Was it some sort of vision? Explain and let me know.

Thanks guys for reading. Reviews?

*** A quote from the Move _Fight Club_. In which the Narrator is asking the audience, while explaining his purposeless life.**


	8. The Unforeseen Struggle

The main character will stay anonymous, she has no name, no features, no direct description.  
**Disclaimer:** ©Naruto characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto  
Warnings: **This fic involves strong language, suggestive themes, violence, Pro-eating disorders, bulimia, anorexia, Sexual intercourse, and drugs all involving teens and young adults.

**Summary:**The new girl, upon her arrival to Witherdale Heights, is taken under the wing and friendship of the two most popular and feared students: Sasuke Uchiha & Suigetsu Hozuki. She falls under their shadows with ditching class, lying, drugs, self-esteem issues, stealing, and exhibiting herself. It's all part of growing up. But will it ever be enough?

Note: Coon is a nickname given to the main character, it is NOT her name. She HAS no description, she just is. I made her that way so you could relate with her, and her problems. Thank you.

* * *

**Monster**

Phase 8

-The Unforeseen Struggle-

* * *

_Infinite_ had an end, hindrence within cold blue, and blood red. All the blissful euphoria, came to a crashing end. Sasuke quicky cut the music, Slowing the car enough to pass onto the gravel sidelines of the highway._ Fuck my life.__Fuck my life. What if the officer takes us to the station? What am I going to tell my Grandmother? Sorry I got high with my new friends, and they drove under the influence, stoned off our asses, down the interstate on Nos. I won't do it again! Like she would believe that bullshit. What if he searches the car? and my purse! The cigarettes, I'm still underage. Sasuke, do something! _Below her skin, titanic hysteria brewed. Untouched by the surface, and unflanttered in her face. Sasuke was nonchalant. He peppered ashes out the window. _Sasuke, what the hell are you doing! Sure he's not a minor, but that's a ticket right there! Sasuke! _It wasn't that her air became constricted, she just didn't want to exhale. Pertified to the leather seat, hardly a comfort. Footsteps neared the vehicle, leaving the air thick with obmutescence. The officer raised his flashlight to her window, she could only imagine her face. A dead giveaway that there was something more to be found than a speeding violation and illegal harboring of Nos. Sasuke didn't sweat, he carelessly flicked another ash out the window, " Jiraya, It's been to long, How's the wifey? " Jiraya was elderly, but appeared handsome in that Sean Connery sort of old man way. He wiped at his mole and sighed, " Do you know how fast you where going kiddo? " Sasuke dropped the butt out the window, " She not taking the news well? Maybe she's not putting out where it counts? " _Are you insane! _

Jiraya's face contorted, for a moment she thought the man to tear the juvenile out the window and beat some manors into him. He didn't. " Sasuke, I'm going to let you slide with a ticket this time- " A fire kindled in his slate orbs, glinting off the rear view mirror. " Jiraya, lets have a nice chat, Hn? " He unstrapped his seat belt and drifted out of the car. " Come on, " Jiraya followed him unsurely. " What is he doing, is he retar-" Suigetsu made a shushing sound and smiled, " Listen. " She craned her neck toward the open window and listened. " Jiraya, " His voice was dark. Surely setting play to his ornery antagonist. " you should go home and get some coffee. its late, your almost off duty. " " Son, I can't just let you go every single time scotch free. " " You know your court date is coming up _officer. " _he mocked Jiraya, " Do you really think things would go well for you, if my father, had to pay a painful fee, and had to go get his prized Mazda? I don't think that would look good on your upcoming kiddie porno trial, Sir! " The disdain in his voice, was chilling. " Oh, all right. Just this one last time. Just please drive home safely. " " Worry about you, and how your wife is dealing with.... this stress, not me. " He stormed back to the Mazda, while the officer retreated like a dog with his legs between his tails.

Sasuke, stoically, returned to the car. He stretched in his seat, " Is that enough proof? " _Is he talking to me? _" Didn't think we were going to get out of that did you? I told you, your safe with us. I would never put you in danger I couldn't get you out of dork. " " Ah Sasuke, you really have the entire world wrapped around your fingers sometimes, " Suigetsu jeered. Sasuke gave his friend an appeasing look of approval. Sasuke redirected his attention to an empty box of cigarettes in his clutches. " Fuck. "

**:: ( :: ) ::**

" Although you are working best interest on your semester projects, I will not tolerate insolence to other miniature assignment held during the semester. Text books are trivial to me, and disgrace to time and art. Therefore, I won't be giving you written papers, and researched essays. This is an art class, you have English, history, and the works to polish your arithmetic qualities. Now, has anyone ever heard of Photo-realism? " Kurenai looked upon her brilliant students, posed with hands. A meekly smile protruded from her tender lips with the amusement she had with her bright bunch. Like a lone fire in the woods, flickering back and fro, Gaara's determination was not dismissed. " Sabaku, please enlighten us further. " " Photo-realism, is art by means of taking a single or multiple photographs, then painting either oil, or otherwise based. To create a ultimately realistic painting. " Kurenai couldn't had been happier with his answer, " Correct, however, there is much more to those boundaries. This, is not a photography class, and by no means will we be taking photos, or developing them. I assure you that. Instead, I want you all to think of a fictional character. They can be from a book, a television program, or even a game. I want you to focus on their overall personality, then use your mind to imagine them unrealistically. " " Kurenai, isn't photo realism, supposed to look realistic? " " Now, Ino, you didn't let me finish. While thinking of them in unrealistic proportions, characteristic and personality still in tact, I want you to draw them as if they are real. Maybe they have an overlarge head, I want you to convince me that people with overlarge heads, are real. I want you to persuade me to believe that these characters exist. I'll leave the rest to you. Have a character prepared by tomorrow, so we can begin painting. " The low tone of the hour bell echoed across the faces of Dimension and Design. Could their teacher had been anymore demanding, asking for the impossible?

" Gaara, do you have any idea for a character yet? " Gaara's eyes wandered off in thought, " I really don't know yet. I was thinking something challenging like Sonic the Hedgehog, something not human. A bit of a challenge. What about you? " " I haven't even let it sink in yet. " " Do you think you can sneak away from the high life for a weekend? " Gaara had never ceased to amuse her, his imprecations toward what she did in her free time; with matter being said about her new found green addiction or the way people kissed her ass, and worshiped the ground she walked upon, all because of Sasuke. She found herself confiding in Gaara, all the experiences she was letting consume her. From school, and from life. Her grades would of slipped weeks ago, if she had not Gaara guiding her along. His tutoring had served more than useful to her over the past two weeks that they've arranged hidden meetings between her life with Suigetsu, Sasuke, and breathing air. The boys had become even more demanding of her time. From the period that school let out, to the recessions, she was attached at their hip. Dutiful in their bidding.

" Well, Sasuke's father is coming home next week, so we won't be there as much. Suigetsu is going out of town with his mother as well to see distant relatives. As long as Sasuke doesn't demand my company, I think I can surely see myself in your future. It will give us time to work on this cycling semester exam as well. " " Alright, just give me a call tomorrow with the details, cause her comes your master and his stooge. I'll talk to you then. " Gaara skillfully blended into he crowd and worked himself away. He had become well at doing so. It was all part of their secret friendship, that never left the classroom unless it was hidden behind solid, private walls. The last flicker of flame dispersed into the crowd. Just as Raven and Bluenette became aware of her. " Let me guess, you have some new shit coming tonight, and your so kind enough to share? " Sasuke's mouth twisted. He had loved how prudent she had matured into. Cocking an attitude with him, when it was him who used to interrogate her so. " Is she meeting me at my house and we'll walk over, or do you just want us to show up whenever? , " Suigetsu remarked.

**:: ( :: ) ::**

It had been almost a month. With five more slow awaiting ones to pass by. They had kept their promise to entertain her, she hadn't once grown bored with them. She scurried to the Raven and planted a dry bitter kiss across his cheek, before turning and favoring Suigetsu. With the passing of the night they were pulled over, she had felt an uplifting confidence bestowed on her. If they were untouched, so she would be too. Without little worry, and without consequence. She had found in doing so, the response of delight flickered so much brighter in those slate eyes. Even if she knew she was still not close enough to where she should be on the raven's level. She wanted an equal ground.

She may seem exasperated from two said boys, but in reality she was never alone with the raven. Never for more than a mere moment. She began to ponder the likeliness of such, deeming it to be the end of the world. Raven was never seen without Suigetsu, tagging along behind. Even to the nights when it was just her and Suigetsu, taking up pointless space in the musky basement of his room. The Raven would text relentlessly, keeping constant contact with the bluenette. Several times she found herself questioning the true incentives of their friendship. " Why is he so concerned with your every breath of air? " " He's not concerned with any one but himself, he's afraid to be alone. You may not think big high Uchiha would be so paranoid about being all alone, but he has a softer side. Unlike anything you've yet to experience. Give it time, he'll look to you for comfort. " She had recalled the first time Sasuke texted her, it was indeed a form of inner crying " loneliness ". " He basks himself in others eyes. He needs people to be himself, even if it seems he would prefer to hide under a rock and never come out, " Suigetsu said to her one day, when he and she lounged in the falling leaves on his porch. Smoking cigarette after cigarettes watching and waiting for the world. She soon found that the quirky and ornery Suigetsu, had a different side. He was a philosopher, and acknowledgment and questioned the world. Unsure of what to disbelieve in.

She cherished those days. Down to the bone, she wouldn't trade anything for the time she spent with him. Not admitting once to herself, that he was the preferred choice of the two, and the redhead.

The weekend had come and was nearly over. Sunday's dark lit horizon, entranced the city in twilight. Embracing the earth in its darkness. Grandma, was gone again. More and more tests seem to come, faster than she could keep up with. Things where getting bad. Her streak of good health was slipping. Coon sat alone in the house. She wished she could sleep. Tossing and turning in her bed. Kicking blankets to the floor. Balling her fists. She knew, premonition ed it. Her gut clenching, withering insides. A pained look rose on her face. Jerking herself up from the bed, and making the worst walk to the bathroom. Arms clambering her sides. This wasn't the first time, and it wasn't going to be the last. Even if she wanted it to be. That night after they were pulled over, _Mia_ made her presence known.

::She rolled over onto her back, starting at the ceiling. As the day replayed through her closed eyes, her stomach lurched in protest. _What! Why am I so hungry? _She rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. _Something small won't hurt. _Something small ended up in an entire bag of Doritos, three Twinkies, and a slice of chocolate fudge cake. She stared at the empty plate, wrappers, and garbage littering her floor. They where harassing her, with their calories. Suddenly, her stomach lurched again. This time with violence. Her throat felt the familiar purifying burns, as hell pounded and poured from her mouth like gasoline. _Oh Fuck! _She twisted, hands soaked in vomit and sin. Again, her stomach reeled. Sending another wave of acid through her esophagus, bleeding onto the floor. _Why can't I stop? _Coon tried to find her feet, but just fell back into the puddle of stomach acid and digestion. Coughing and choking as her stomach forced another batch through her throat, violently choking her. At this time she caught her reflection in the mirror, the person she saw sent terror through her. Gasping for air, trying to stop the process. _I can't do this anymore, Never again! _Then she heard that chilling voice, that wasn't quite hers: _Your mine. Only I will rid you of imperfection_

Coon tore herself from the floor and flooded through the bathroom door, letting another cruel eruption come up. Her fingers held onto the toilet for strength. _I only wanted to lose a little, I can stop at any time! _More vomit, there went the Twinkies. She had to be close to the end now. Wrong, pure stomach acid leaked from her insides, covering the toilet and soaking the floor. More chills : _You don't have the strength to quit, you didn't even have the strength to lose weight on your own! You selfish little brat! _Coon finally collapsed onto the bathroom floor. This was her first battle with Mia.::

Now, nearly three weeks later, It was a battle. Which she always lost. Mia had become a part of her life. There was no end, once you acquired an eating disorder, it becomes life. Her bones slowly rose to the surface. Which she was praised with looks, and compliments. Underneath the praise, was the sick, destroying truth. She no longer had a life of her own, Mia was in charge of her body, and the majority of her mind. She never once looked to Suigetsu for guidance, she just assumed she didn't have the willpower to end this, to stand up to Mia. She wouldn't bother him with her trivial nonsense. Yet here in this night, Mia was ravaging her once again. Tearing her apart. Burning with selfish fury. She loathed insolence, and would make Coon suffer.

She had to do something. When things cooled, and she was a heap of flesh on the bathroom floor. Searching for guidance. She turned to him. Forgetting her cell phone, and only quickly rinsing her mouth, before she walked out into the cool autumn night. Maybe _he _would save her, from this. She only prayed he would have the words she needed.

* * *

A little longer than usual, I was sick for awhile, and I actually had to research Photo-realism. I couldn't remember the name of it to save my life. You might find this as some sort of spoiler for the next chapter, but things are going to get unrated. The only problem is, you don't know who, what, why, when, or where. Sorry, no Hints.

**Have you ever dismissed a problem, because you where afraid how someone would take it? Scared they would think your stupid? Lemme Know Guys!**

Thanks for Reading,  
REVIEWS?


End file.
